


Into The Unknown

by Konekochan07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: What if one of the Knights of Ren was actually female?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/gifts).



> So, I've been listening to far too much Frozen 2 music, and the idea of a female Knight of Ren came into my head. So, me being me, I merged my love of music with my fanfiction ideas. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Songs (all from Frozen 2):  
> Into The Unknown  
> Show Yourself  
> All Is Found

The Knights of Ren had a secret that they didn’t even know, save for two. Kylo Ren never bothered to act as if he knew this secret either, so the other who did had no idea he knew. The secret was simple: There was a female Knight. The Knight in question thought only she knew, maybe Snoke, since he seemed to know everything, possibly Kylo Ren, though he never said anything.

  


Grym was never one to follow norms. She had never planned to leave her planet, her family and friends. Something called her out into the galaxy. She became a mercenary, though always covered herself and used a voice modulator so everyone thought she was male.

It was while she was on a job for the First Order that first put her on Kylo Ren’s radar. She had been the first one to find what they had the bounty on, and she had barely been given the job a week before. Others had been looking for months to no avail. That time, many thought it was beginner’s luck. Until she did it again. And again. After the fourth successful find, Kylo Ren wanted to meet this mercenary.

The meeting was held on a planet, as Grym would not meet onboard a First Order ship. Grym was freelance. Kylo Ren came into the bar and noticed Grym sitting in the corner, watching the door and the rest of the bar. “You are the mercenary,” a statement, not a question, as he reached the booth.

A nod. Grym did not speak much. The voice modulator was not high quality, so too much use and it could break. She needed a new one, which is the only reason she entertained the meeting with the First Order. They had better resources than she did.

“You speak little.” Another nod. “The First Order would like to put you on retainer.” Head tilt to the side, as if considering it. Then Ren felt something, a slight push of the Force, as if feeling for projected information. It made him tilt his head. “That’s why you’re a mercenary.” He held his hand out, his helmet pointed to hers. “Join me.”

She felt the push on her with the Force. It let her know who he was. She flicked the modulator on. “Yes, Lord Ren.” She knelt before him, then took his hand.

  


She was the first Knight of Ren. Once Kylo Ren had about 3 recruits, he spoke to Snoke on the matter. The three recruits followed him to Snoke’s audience chamber, kneeling when he did, but remaining silent. “Supreme Leader, I wish to establish my own order. These three are my first Knights of Ren.”

Snoke looked almost annoyed for a split second, thinking better of it. This would be a good training tactic. Kylo Ren figured the Sith dead, and he was no Jedi. This could be good for Kylo’s training and Snoke’s plans. “Very well. You may do so. They will be outside of the Order, but they will be loyal to you, to be loyal to me.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.”

  


The Knights of Ren grew, but Grym was still the best. They were a close-knit bunch. The others were concerned about Grym, however. He never drank at the bars they visited. He never visited the brothels with them. He outright refused to go skinny dipping with them. Gra’k decided to voice his concerns to their Master. “Lord Ren, I believe there may be something wrong with Grym.”

Kylo tilted his head to the side, confused at first. His helmet did not show the confusion, but it was there. “Why?”

“He will not drink. He doesn’t spend time with the rest of us during downtime. We’re concerned for his wellbeing.”

The pronoun did not escape Kylo. “I will speak with Grym. You should not assume so quickly.”

“Yes, Master.”

  


Kylo found Grym in one of the larger training rooms, a favorite of Grym’s. Grym’s weapon was a scythe, and training in this room was the only way to not destroy anything. Kylo waited for her to finish her practice run. “Grym.”

“Lord Ren.” She immediately knelt before him. “What can I do for you?”

“The other Knights are concerned about you.” A tilt of her head, showing her confusion. “I believe they do not realize you are female.”

Her head snapped up. She was never in his presence without her helmet. How did he know? She did everything to pretend to be male… She sighed; her annoyance apparent through the modulator. She reached up and removed her helmet, letting her auburn hair fall around her shoulders. “Likely not, Lord Ren.”

The change between the modulator and her natural voice surprised him. He had never heard her real voice. He realized that was likely due to her detailed work to pretend to be male. “I see why you never removed your helmet.”

“When did you know?”

“From the beginning.”

She chuckled at that. “I should have realized you would know.” She left her helmet on the ground by her weighted armor, moving the blade of the scythe to her lap for sharpening. “Are you the only one that knows?”

“I am unsure if Supreme Leader knows. He may not have noticed nor cared. The others obviously do not.”

“This is because I wouldn’t go into that brothel…”

“You also don’t drink.”

“That’s personal, and has nothing to do with being female.”

Kylo nodded. “What do you plan to do?”

“I should probably find a way to let them know. I am not going to do so during training.”

“I suggest during some downtime.” He had been leaning against a wall, watching her. Her hands slowed at his suggestion. “Would you prefer I am present?”

There was a twitch of her lips, almost a smirk. “That may be best, Lord Ren. While we do work together, they are not always bright when it comes to women. I do not wish to have to beat them unconscious during downtime because they got stupid.”

Kylo Ren smirked at that, even though his helmet hid the expression. “Very well. We will visit a planet soon for some R&R. We can explain then.”

She nodded, watching him turn and leave. “Yes, Lord Ren.”

  


True to his word, Kylo Ren took the Knights to a planet for downtime, all together with him. While they were happy to have the time off, they were concerned to have their Master with them. He was not one to usually join in. Gra’k, who had been to the planet before, mentioned a bar they should go to. “Grym, you coming?”

“I’ll be right behind you, guys.” The modulator was still on. The others had removed their helmets, Kylo included. The other Knights went on their way, Kylo turning to her. She removed her helmet and most of her armor. “Are you waiting for me?”

“If I don’t, you may not go through with it.” She nodded. He was right. She shook her hair, trying to shake the nerves away too. “Are you ready?”

Another nod. “I suppose so.” She followed him. He did not offer a hand to her, but he knew she was behind him. “Sir, I have a question.” A tilt of his head in acknowledgement. “Why did you come to me for the Knights?”

“You called out to me. You may not have done so consciously, but I heard it.”

“The first or second call?” He turned, staring in confusion. “I called twice through the Force. The first time was before I left home, the second while I was a mercenary. I would not be surprised if you heard the first call and not the second. I…” He had her full attention. She was surprised to be saying so much, considering she never said much to any of them before. “I could feel you, somehow. I’m pretty sure it was you. Supreme Leader was a darker presence, and the others I’ve ever felt were too bright for me to even try to find…”

“Then what is my presence to you?”

“A dim light, soft, warm, slightly cool…It was nice, considering it was very cold otherwise when I looked inside…”

Kylo Ren said nothing. He had not realized how strong her gift of reading others was. He turned back to follow the other Knights to the bar they had mentioned. He felt her following behind, and it made him smirk slightly.

They made it to the bar, her following behind him. It was surprising to the Knights to have a woman follow their Master in. It was more confusing when she addressed them. “Ok, guys, how is this bar any different from the last 20?” She shook her hair while leaning on the table they were sitting at. “I know Gra’k said this place is good, but how good?”

They were all speechless, though Kylo Ren was not surprised. “Gra’k. Grym wants to know how good this bar you suggested is.”

The jaws around the table dropped. She smirked slightly. “You guys seem surprised.” She laughed. “You just don’t want to admit a woman is better than you in combat.”

Ulnor laughed, loudly, snapping the others out of their silence. “No wonder you didn’t want to go to the brothel!” He continued to laugh.

Gra’k started to laugh as well. “This place is great! Even if you don’t drink. You’ll see, Grym.”

“Mm-hmm.” They could tell she wasn’t buying it.

“What makes a bar great to you, Grym?” Lux, the last and youngest of them, knew the best way to convince her would depend on her preferences.

“Music. Atmosphere. People.” She slightly shrugged. “Food, if they have it, is always a plus.”

“I think they have some instruments, but they don’t do a lot of music…” She hummed at that. “I’ll ask. I’ve been here before.” Gra’k left to find the owner and ask some questions.

“Why music?” Henry looked confused on the topic.

“I seem to associate quite a few things with music…” She sighed. “It’s complicated.”

E’lgard looked thoughtful. “That doesn’t sound too odd.”

She shrugged as Gra’k came back. “If you can program one of the synthesizers, they said you’re welcome to. They don’t usually get a lot of musicians in.”

“Maybe later…” She sighed. “So, what’s the latest with everyone?” While they spent much of their time together, they were given plenty of time apart. This was usually when they caught up with each other. While Kylo didn’t usually join them, it was a good change to see how they got along. After about an hour, she got up to look at the synthesizers and keyboards to see which ones still worked and if any would do what she wanted.

The others paid no mind. Grym was usually one to walk around the bar. There was usually information to be gathered that way. Kylo noticed her leave, but did not see where she went.

It wasn’t until they heard an odd vocalization, one that sent a shiver down the spine of each Knight. And then they heard her: _“I can hear you, but I won’t. Some look for trouble, while others don’t. There’s a thousand reasons I should go about my day. And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh…”_

They had never heard Grym sing. The song sounded slightly familiar to Kylo. It was the call she had sent out.

_“You’re not a voice. You’re just a ringing in my ears. And if I heard you, which I don’t. I’m spoken for, I fear. Everyone I’ve ever loved is here within these walls. I’m sorry, secret siren, but I’m blocking out your calls. I’ve had my adventure; I don’t need something new. I’m afraid of what I’m risking if I follow you, into the unknown…”_

Kylo nodded. The vocalization was supposed to be the call from the Force, obviously. The others looked mesmerized by Grym singing.

_“What do you want? Cause you’ve been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there, who’s a little bit like me? Who knows, deep down, I’m not where I’m meant to be? Every day’s a little harder, as I feel my power grow. Don’t you know there’s part of me that longs to go…into the unknown…”_

She continued with the song, and the rest of the Knights cheered loudest once she finished. She blushed slightly at that. She came back to the table and Ulnor clapped her on the back. “That was great!”

“That was the call,” Kylo stated.

“So, you only heard the first one?” A nod. “I see.” She stayed quiet after that, listening to the others talk. She went back to the synthesizer after a while, programing again. Kylo noticed that there was more to the programing for this one.

“What is she doing now?” E’lgard looked confused.

“Another song?” Lux looked thoughtful.

_“Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold. Something is familiar, like a dream I can reach but not quite hold. I can sense you there, like a friend I’ve always known. I’m arriving, and it feels like I am home._

_I have always been a fortress. Cold secrets deep inside. You have secrets too, but you don’t have to hide._

_Show yourself. I’m dying to meet you. Show yourself. It’s your turn. Are you the one I’ve been looking for all of my life? Show yourself. I’m ready to learn. Ah…”_

Kylo, now that she was singing it, could tell he’d heard this call too, but not as often.

_“I’ve never felt so certain. All my life I’ve been torn. But I’m here for a reason. Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different. Normal rules did not apply. Is this the day? Are you the way, I finally find out why?_

_Show yourself. I’m no longer trembling. Here I am, I’ve come so far. You are the answer I’ve waited for all of my life. Oh, show yourself. Let me see who you are._

_Come to me now. Open your door. Don’t make me wait, one moment more.”_

They realized she had been programing other voices. _“When the north wind, meets the sea.”_

_“There’s a river…”_

_“Full of memory. Come my darling, homeward bound.”_

_“I am found! Show yourself! Step into your power! Grow yourself! Into something new!”_

_“You are the one you’ve been waiting for.”_

_“All of my life!”_

_“All of your life.”_

_“Oh, show yourself! Ah…”_

  


She returned, again to cheers from the Knights. “That was awesome!” Gra’k was glad she was letting loose.

“Thanks.”

“What was that one part? It sounded like a lullaby.” Henry was confused again.

“It is. I’m not singing that, though. It’s kind of annoying.”

“Will you sing it for us later?” Lux looked excited.

“Maybe…” She smirked. “Thank you, guys.” They all turned to her, confused. “For still accepting me.”

“Grym, you will always be one of us. We’re family, right?”

“Pretty much.” This seemed to surprise Kylo. “Lord Ren? Do you not think of us as family?”

“I suppose I never thought about it,” he murmured.

  


Once all returned to the shuttle to get back to _Finalizer_ , Lux brought the lullaby back up. “Will you sing it to us now?”

She sighed. “You’re such a kid, sometimes, Lux. Fine. Once we’re out of atmosphere.”

Lux bounced in his seat at her answer, which made her giggle.

  


_“When the north wind, meets the sea. There’s a river, full of memory. Sleep my darling, safe and sound. For in this river, all is found._

_In her waters, deep and true. Lie the answers, and a path for you. Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you’ll be drowned._

_Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear. And in her song, all magic flows. But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face, what the river knows?_

_Where the north wind, meets the sea. There’s a mother, full of memory. Come my darling, homeward bound. When all is lost, then all is found.”_

  


All of the Knights had fallen asleep while she sang. Kylo watched her as she sighed at the end. “Lord Ren?”

“Is that from your home?” She nodded. “It sounded familiar.”

“What many don’t realize is that I come from the same planet as General Hux. He likely knows the song as well.”

“Does he know you?”

“I doubt it?” She shrugged. “I don’t believe we met before I became a mercenary. I could be wrong, but I don’t remember meeting him. Unless it was someone I didn’t meet personally? Knowing my parents, I could have met him in passing…”

“I suggest we do not let others know you are female.” She nodded at the idea, so he changed the subject. “Supreme Leader wants you all loyal to him.”

“That will never happen. We are loyal to you. We are only loyal to him because _you_ are loyal to him.” She shrugged. “I cannot truly speak for the others, but I am only loyal to you.” She thought a moment, “and the other Knights. They are correct, we’re like family. The others are like my brothers.”

“But not me?”

She still didn’t have her helmet on, so the blush was apparent. “No,” she murmured, “not you.” She sighed. “You are our leader. The others may think of you as a brother. I cannot. I had 3 brothers, two older, one younger. You are nothing like any of them.”

“You came from a large family.”

“Only in numbers. None of us were really close, just because there was so much to do. My parents had to meet with others to keep our family in a position of prominence. My older brothers had to get good jobs, especially with the First Order, to keep us safe. My older sisters had to find men of prominence to marry them and help provide for our family. I am the Black Nerf.”

“You didn’t want to marry?”

“I didn’t want to marry who was available. And the boys I may have wanted to marry were not prominent. It was part of my rebellion against my family. A mercenary does what she wants, when she wants, though if others know the mercenary is a she, they start to try to take advantage.”

“So, you pretended to be male.” She nodded. “And you never told anyone since you left with me?”

“I saw no need.” She sighed. “I didn’t think it would matter.” She surveyed the other Knights, lolling in their seats while the shuttle automatically returned to _Finalizer_. “I suppose I should have told them sooner. They likely wouldn’t have pushed any of this otherwise.”

“Possibly.” Kylo was sitting next to her, watching. They rarely spoke; Kylo rarely spoke to any of them on anything other than missions. “What would you do if you were not a Knight of Ren?”

She shrugged. “Still be a mercenary, I guess. I can’t go home, unless I want to be forced into a marriage. So, yeah, I would probably still be a mercenary.”

Kylo Ren said nothing on the matter. “We should wake them. We will arrive soon.” She nodded and started to wake the others.

  


The Knights moved to _Supremacy_ once Kylo knew of Rey’s existence. Grym and Gra’k followed him to Snoke once Rey was onboard. The others followed with Hux and Phasma, much to their annoyance. Grym and Gra’k stayed between Kylo Ren and the Praetorian guards behind him.

It was once Kylo killed Snoke with Skywalker’s saber that all Hells broke loose. The Praetorian guards started to attack once Rey had the blue saber. The Knights moved to protect Kylo, from any attack aimed his way. They heard his silent order through the Force: _Protect the girl too._

They did. Grym started slowing her actions, her body tiring sooner than normal due to the heat in the room. It was after a guard sliced her helmet that her technique changed.

She released a catch, having most of her armor fall as the halves of her helmet did. This exposed her to more danger, but her speed increased dramatically. This was her specialty. She trained with heavy armor, keeping up her speed with the others, so that when the armor was gone, her muscle tone added speed to her movements. She killed the guard that had attacked her as her hair fanned out behind her.

She heard the girl through the Force, frightened for her friends that were with Hux and Phasma. She heard Hux, projecting his glee of Snoke’s demise, but also contempt for her Master, because he was now in charge. Phasma was just surviving. She was loyal to the First Order, conditioned properly to them. Kylo wanted to turn the girl, make her the new Master while he was Supreme Leader. He did not believe the First Order to be on the proper course. He needed Hux and Phasma in line. He needed these guards _dealt with_ so he could plan.

She pivoted, turning to the next guard as his partner’s head fell from his shoulders. Within a split second, the next guard’s head and right arm were falling to the ground, the sound of her scythe almost deafening to those watching. Hux and Phasma both thought to attack her, and her eyes narrowed, pivoting again so both of their shots missed by a fraction of an inch. Instead of heading for either of them, she headed for the next guard, who was about to kill Lux. She dug her scythe into the guard’s back, throwing him backwards to remove him. She stopped just enough to help Lux to his feet before attacking the next guard. Ulnor and E’lgard had downed a guard together, Gra’k taking the other of that pair. Once she killed the last Praetorian guard, she came up behind Hux, her scythe blade around his throat. “Drop your blaster.”

Without her helmet, without her modulator, her voice was definitely more feminine, but the growl she used was not. He didn’t hesitate to do so, dropping the item to the floor. She kicked it away from all of them. Lux grabbed the blaster, tucking it into his robes. Gra’k held his weapon to Phasma. “You too.”

She handed hers to him, her stance that of surrender. Then Lux and Henry bowed, facing Kylo, while Grym and Gra’k faced their prisoners toward him. The traitor ‘trooper and other Resistance member were held by Ulnor and E’lgard. “Supreme Leader.” Grym bowed her head, acknowledging their Master. “What do you require?”

Kylo did not answer them. He was focused on Rey, trying to get her to join him. She was concerned for her friends. “Bring the traitor and the Resistance fighter.” Ulnor and E’lgard obeyed. “Release them.” Again, the two obeyed, backing to Lux and Henry and kneeling with them. “You can release the General, Grym. We will need his expertise. He is no threat at present. The same for the Captain.” Gra’k nodded, put his weapon away, and bowed. Grym released Hux, a relieved sigh escaping him. She did not kneel, as she kept her scythe at the ready, but did bow her head again.

Rey and Kylo conversed, but Grym could tell she was not convinced. Not right now, anyway. Kylo allowed them to leave, sending Phasma with them to retrieve their droid. Hux glowered at this, but said nothing. Grym watched them leave, giving a silent order for Lux and Henry to follow. They did, not saying a single word. Kylo looked to Grym, an eyebrow cocked, his head tilted to the side. Grym simply shook her head. She didn’t trust Phasma’s loyalty. Not yet. He nodded at that.

“General Hux.” Said man returned to attention, his bearing impeccable. “You do not agree with your Supreme Leader’s decision.”

“You want to use the girl?” A nod. “That is my concern. I hope she does not use our Supreme Leader.”

A smirk from Kylo Ren, but nothing more. “Grym.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader?”

“Once the Knights return, tend to your wounds and meet in the training room.”

“Of course.” She nodded, turning on her heel, the other three Knights in tow, and leaving the room.

“General, you seem to have another question.”

“That is the mercenary you recruited?” A nod. “She looks familiar, but I can’t place her…”

“Perhaps you were not acquainted.”

  


Kylo found her later in Medical, shushing Lux as the doctor went over his injuries. He called her silently, and she walked over, patting Lux’s shoulder as she left. “How are they?”

“Lux has some very deep lacerations. He will not be able to meet in the training room. The doctors will not allow it. It will take more bacta and time to heal.” He nodded. “The others should be fine, except E’lgard broke his arm deflecting a blow. That drops him out for a while too.” She sighed. “For fighting the Praetorian guards, no casualties…it’s a miracle.”

“They had you to protect them.” She turned to face him, her stance all business. “You are concerned.”

“The Captain and General will likely try to oppose you. The General, at least, will.” She sighed. “And this girl is not convinced. She is trying to pull you to the Light.”

“You are worried she will succeed?”

“I am worried she will kill you if she does not. We will follow you, no matter your allegiance. You _saved_ us, all of us. We would still be lost without you.” Another sigh. “I am unsure which is the more pressing threat: The General or Skywalker.” A look from the Supreme Leader, confused as to her thoughts. “The girl has a connection to Skywalker. It is that connection that helps her feel safe. It is also that connection that makes her think she can turn you. While the two of you also have a connection, and you are both trying to turn the other, it is not the same.”

“I have connections with you, my Knights.”

“But we are not swayed by a side, My Lord.” She would always revert to that title on the few occasions they spoke before. “We follow you. We are loyal to _you_. Not the Dark, not the Light, just Kylo Ren. If you wish to change, we will adapt and change with you. No one else can dictate who we are.”

“I do not dictate who you are, either.”

“I-“ She paused, thinking. “Maybe I should rephrase. You do not dictate who we are, but your loyalties are our loyalties. If you choose the Light, then so shall we. If you choose the Dark, we will follow you. If you prefer neither, we will still be right behind you.” She was showing her passion, and boldly grabbed his hand. “You are our family. We have nothing to go back to if anything happens to you. We will always be your Knights. No one else’s.”

She allowed him to pull away and ponder this. He reminded her that those able were to meet in the training room, which she acknowledged as he walked away. He could feel Rey’s presence. She had seen the exchange and said nothing. He could feel her hope: that she could connect with the Knights and help her bring Ben Solo back. Had she not listened to Grym’s words at all?

  


Four of the six Knights were in the training room when Kylo arrived. All had bandages or easily identifiable wounds. They all bowed as he approached, greeting him with his new title: _Supreme Leader_. “You did well.” A round of ‘thank you’ greeted that remark. “You do not have to blindly follow me.”

All looked up, confused. They then turned to Grym, who usually spoke for all of them. “We do not follow you _blindly_ , My Lord.” Again, with that title. “We see perfectly clear. We know that there is danger, that your loyalties are strained and you may change them. We simply believe we understand you well enough to know we _wish_ to follow you.” Nods from the other Knights. “Do not mistake our loyalty to you as blind devotion. We love you as our family.” The word struck a chord within him, causing him to stare at her. “You are our family, My Lord.”

“You are our Brother, the one who can take charge and guide us.” Ulnor had to speak his mind. “Grym is our Sister, who protects us. We must look after each other, as we are all we have.”

“It is true that they say Love is blind, but that is false. Love is not blind. Love sees the faults in others. It is just that Love also accepts those faults.” She smiled. “Do not push us away out of fear, My Lord. We will train harder. We will improve on our failings from this battle.”

Kylo Ren was well versed in hiding his emotions, so there was no outward sign that he was moved, but Grym could tell. While, yes, he had a connection with all of the Knights, they had a bond that had grown exponentially after the revelation of her gender to the others. She could tell he was moved, that he had thought himself alone. She also knew that the loneliness he had was the point of creating the Knights: gathering others that felt they were outcasts. As much as Snoke tried to pretend he was special, Kylo had known that he would be replaced if it suited Snoke’s needs. The Knights could not – would not – replace him. Likely, if he left them, they would be left with absolutely nothing, except each other. “Very well. Grym,” she tilted her head slightly, awaiting his order, “start the others on their new training. Slowly, at first, to allow for everyone to heal. Then come to me.”

“Of course, My Lord.”

  


Grym did not know what to expect when she arrived at Kylo’s door. She knocked, which she always did when she visited his quarters. “Lord Ren?” The door opened and she stepped in without a word, having it shut behind her. “You summoned me?”

This summoning was not normal for Grym. It was a first to be summoned to his quarters alone. Usually, at least one other Knight was always with her. Knowing that he knew she was female was not helping keep the blush from her cheeks. “You seem concerned.”

She shook her head. “No, My Lord, just… This would be easier if I didn’t know you knew I was female.”

_You are self-conscious. You shouldn’t be._

_Lord Ren?_

He stepped closer to her, beckoning her further inside. She took a step, still confused. _You do not know why I’ve summoned you._

She shook her head. “I thought it had something to do with the Knights.”

“Somewhat.” She tilted her head. “The Knights need more guidance than mine.”

“I don’t understand.” Her brows knit together. “I cannot guide them better than you. Likely the only person that could truly guide them would be the someone you don’t trust.”

“Perhaps.”

“Lord Ren, I still don’t understand.”

“You say you have nowhere to return to.” She nodded. “What of your family. Not the Knights.” He noticed the twitch of her lip to start to speak of the Knights.

She smirked. “I ran from an arranged marriage. Even if my parents still acknowledged my existence, they would simply look for a new marriage for me. I have family, but they will not let me back, unless I came home with a husband of prominence.”

“Would the Supreme Leader suffice?”

She was about to reply when she stopped, lifting her eyes to his in a shy manner that one wouldn’t normally attribute to her. “My Lord? We have not exactly been romantically involved…”

“Are you saying you haven’t flirted with me?” She smirked at that. He could feel the truth of his words through their bond with the Force. Grym had never said as much, except for where she did not think him her brother. “The others are brothers to you, but I am not.” She sighed at that. “Even you know romance is not always typical.”

“True. Is that why I am here? Are we to confess our feelings and decide how to move forward?”

“I must decide how the First Order will move forward, as Supreme Leader.”

“And you want a partner in this endeavor.” A nod. “But the girl rejects you.”

“She rejects Kylo Ren. You have stated, aloud and through our bond, many times that you would follow no matter who I became.” She nodded; her hands loosely held behind her back. She was more relaxed now that the reason of why she was here was apparent. “And you have always cared for me.” She nodded again, a smile on her lips. “Why?”

“You saved me from mercenary work. Gave me a purpose. And you cared. Maybe not right away, maybe not romantically, at first, but you cared. I will always care about you, Lord Ren, no matter what you decide for the First Order.”

“I wish to help other Force Sensitives. It is not helpful to have only a handful.”

“You wish to make more Knights of Ren?” He shook his head, and she thought a moment. “You want them to be able to choose. You don’t want Jedis or Siths. You want Force Users that do as they wish. If they go Dark, there will likely be someone with Light to either stop them entirely or change them. If they are Light, they can still follow their hearts.” He nodded. “You will need both Sith and Jedi records, to show the two sides.”

“Yes. Which is why I will have to speak with Skywalker.”

“Or at least, General Organa. She could be the intermediary.”

Another nod from Kylo Ren. “Yes. You will come with me.” She started to speak, but he held a hand to her, which stopped her. “Not as my Knight. As mine.”

Everything that word was supposed to mean made sense to her. He wanted her by his side. She was loyal to him and the Knights, no one else. He wasn’t sure where they wanted to take their relationship, but he wanted her with him. “Of course.” The phrase was softer, not the brusque tone she used when given an order. “Always.” 


End file.
